The Delivery (part 1)
by haylestormable
Summary: Lydia goes into labor after an afternoon full of passion, find out what happens in part 2!


_The Delivery: part 1_

It was a normal afternoon, just like any other. Lydia and I are sitting on the couch for some lunch, and watching a horror movie marathon. I love spending time with her and our unborn children, it just makes me feel like I'm alive again.

I felt something warm, it was Lydia curling up to me. She's so cute when she does that. She lays her head in what's left of my lap (yeah I'm really big now, but what can I say? We're both due soon)

Her belly has grown so much during these past few months, hell she's probably as big as I was before my gut grew more- but she's still the same beautiful wife that I'll always love, I just think of her baby bump as just more to love (because it really is).

Oh what am I saying? I love her belly and it's as sexy as ever.

I stroke her long, raven hair; she loves it when I do that. I gaze down at her round belly, I just can't get over the fact that it's my kid in there. I pull her shirt up a little and lay my hand right above her navel. I keep it there for awhile until Lydia places her hand over mine and guides it further down. My hand is near the bottom of her bump now, I feel kicking; no wonder she guided my hand there. The feeling of my child kick is amazing. So amazing that my kid inside of me is kicking now, and Lydia must of felt it because now she's giggling.

"The baby's kicking my head BJ!", we start laughing uncontrollably. Lydia gets up and stands in front of me. She kneels down between my legs. She undoes the buttons on my shirt, revealing my huge gut.

She leans forward and starts kissing our baby so lovingly- I swear she looks like an angel doing this. Her hands go up and down, rubbing my gut. She kisses it all over, she even sucks on my outie navel. I swear my gut must be sensitive or something because I feel really aroused right now, I feel a boner coming on.

She gets back up on her knees and removes her shirt so only her bra is there. She presses her belly against mine, rubbing them together. I think she's enjoying this as much as I am. I can feel our kids bonding with each other.

Lydia must of noticed the bulge in my pants because soon enough she stands back up and takes off her bra. She leans towards me and kisses me. Next thing you know we we're making out.

Suddenly she backs off; I think to myself what was wrong. The answer became clear soon enough; she had backed off because she was gonna bend back down for something... She unzips my fly and sucks on my manhood.

I scream with pleasure; I've gotten blow jobs before, but none of them have ever felt this good. Soon enough I couldn't take it anymore; the second Lydia stopped sucking me I picked her up, carried her to the bedroom, and set her on the bed. Our clothes were off in seconds, and we got into our usual position; Doggy-style (The only one we can pull off at the moment; good thing I'm carrying sort of high). It feels so great having sex while you're pregnant, you have no idea.

I pound her so good, my manhood's ready to burst; soon enough after like fourty-five minutes I ejaculate inside her. I'm worn out, but Lydia's still rearing to go. She pulls out her strap on from the dresser, and I allow her to do me up the butt. She's amazing with that thing, I moaned so loudly I bet Poopsie is barking like hell by now.

Soon Lydia has had enough and joins me in cuddling naked under the sheets. Her hot body feels amazingnext to mine; I wish we could just stay here forever just like this. Soon enough we fall asleep in each other's arms.

"AHHH!"

Suddenly I wake up when I heard a scream; it was Lydia.

"Baby what's wrong?!", I ask with major concern. She stands there beside the bed bent over clutching her belly.

"The baby BJ! I think she's coming!", she looks like she's ready to cry from the pain. I can't stand to see her in such pain, I just breaks my heart.

"Oh my god Lyds! We need to get to the hospital pronto!"

"You don't say!"

We rush to get dressed and head outside. We hop inside Doomie and take off like lightning. I'm at the wheel and Lydia's right beside me; I take her hand.

"It'll be all right Lydia, I promise"


End file.
